


Very Few Limits, But Not That

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will do a lot of things, but Rodney can keep his feet to himself, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Few Limits, But Not That

"Hell, no."

"But they'd feel so much better if you rubbed them--"

"Maybe you didn't hear me," John said, enunciating every word now. "I said, '_Hell_, no.' And don't give me that look--" which Rodney was, of course, starting to give him-- "because I told you this up-front, remember?"

He bent down, arms on Rodney's chair, getting right into Rodney's face with it.

"I don't draw a hell of a lot of limits," John murmured. "I'll suck you, fuck you, bend over, rim you--I could even be talked into watersports or felching." Those last two left Rodney speechless. John took a moment to enjoy that before finishing. "But you keep your toes away from me. Are we clear?"

Another few blissful moments of silence, and then Rodney nodded--a bit convulsively--and cleared his throat.

"I think you need to go over that list with demonstrations. I could definitely use some hands-on examples of things you'll do."

"Toes are still off-limits."

"My feet will live. Let's go back to rimming."

_-end-_


End file.
